In recent years, a wide variety of information apparatuses have been provided that are equipped with display units, such as a notebook-size personal computer (“notebook computer” hereinafter) and a personal digital assistant. Such an apparatus has a display device with a large display area as compared to the dimensions of its packaging, thus requiring a large opening of the front surface of the packaging. Accordingly, the part on which the display device is mounted has insufficient mechanical strength, causing the entire packaging to twist.
A description is made of a method of mounting a display device for this conventional type of apparatus, taking as an example a personal digital assistant as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-175608. More specifically, the conventional personal digital assistant, with its touch panel and liquid crystal display overlapping each other, has a square U-shaped gasket fitted over the ends of their peripheries. The digital assistant further has a metal frame fixed so as to be pressed against the case to support the gasket.
A personal digital assistant with such a conventional makeup causes a problem with increasing the number of parts and the man-hours required for mounting.
In addition, thin-walled packaging has overall reduced mechanical strength and tends to be twisted, and thus it is difficult to reduce the weight of the packaging.